101 Ways to Become a Better Person
by Heartache14
Summary: After determining that Lelouch needs to change his ways, Suzaku and Milly take it upon themselves to make him a better person. What sort of chaos will ensue? 10 weeks, 10 chapters, 100 life-changing moments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, yeah. I started another story. I swear I have to be ADD or something. I am currently working on my collection of oneshots, my crossover, and a multi-chaptered story – all for Code Geass. I am also starting my first stories for Loveless, Ouran High School Host Club, and Nabari No Ou. Expect to see a _coming soon_ section on my profile soon, if it's not already there.

So, yeah (again). There's no real background for this story. It's basically about people trying to teach Lelouch to be a better person. There will be ten chapters with ten sections in each chapter. I have made it a personal goal to update every week, preferably on Saturday. So this should be finished in nine more weeks.

But enough of my pointless rambling, let's get on with the show. Or rather, fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my OCs, but then again, who cares about OCs?

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge sat in the student council room, listening to Milly go on and on about…well, who knows? Suzaku made _one little teeny tiny_comment about Lelouch being a grouchy pants and Milly made it this long conversation about how awful he was.

"You're _so_ apathetic, Lelouch. I mean, seriously. Do you care about anything? You always go around frowning and being sarcastic. When you're not frowning, you're doing that fake smile thing. I'd rather see you frown! And not to mention, you're a liar and a womanizer! You lead girls on without a second thought, letting them get their hopes up. You never tell your friends anything. You could be Zero, for all we know!"

Lelouch was glad that only he, Suzaku, and Milly were in the room. He didn't want to have to kill his friends. He'd only have to kill Milly. Suzaku wasn't an issue. Surprisingly enough, he'd managed to figure it out and was perfectly okay with it…or so he said.

"_And_ on top of all that, _YOU'RE IGNORING ME!!!!_" Milly concluded, breathing heavily.

The exiled prince sighed, "Could you get to the point, Milly?"

"It is because of this, that Suzaku and I have taken the matter into our own hands and decided to make you a better person."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, feeling betrayed. Feeling as though Suzaku had just sold him out to the emperor, therefore causing him to get his memories erased. Not that that would ever happen.

The prince looked at his friend heartbrokenly. _"Et tu, Suze?"_

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but this is for your own good."

And so begins our tale.

* * *

"Alright, Lelouch," Milly said as she, Suzaku, and Lelouch stood on a crowded street corner. "Let's start with something easy, like helping an old woman across the street."

Lelouch merely raised an eyebrow.

Suzaku grinned at the boy, picking up on his hesitance. "C'mon, Lulu. It's easy! I'll give you a demonstration."

The Japanese boy skipped up to an older woman and said something to her (Lelouch couldn't hear what, though). The woman smiled and Suzaku offered his arm. The two made their way across the street chatting softly as they went. Once on the other side, the woman smiled and offered him…five bucks?!! Suzaku tried to decline but the woman insisted. He bowed to her respectfully, and then jogged back across the street to Milly and Lelouch. He handed the five dollars to a homeless man.

_He's an…angel_, Lelouch thought, surprised.

"Alright, Lulu! Your turn!"

Why not? At least he would get five bucks in the process.

Lelouch walked up to a woman he saw waiting to cross the street. "I'm going to help you cross the street," he whispered to her.

"What --" She began but Lelouch grabbed her arm and dragged her across the street. Once on the other side, he released her, said you're welcome, and held out his hand for his five bucks.

However, the woman merely pinched his arm and said, "Young man, I did not require your help and even if I did it's rude to expect money." Then she walked away.

Milly and Suzaku looked at him disappointedly. "You'll do better on the next one, Lulu," Suzaku responded.

_The next one?_

* * *

"Now, Lelouch," Suzaku stated, "You're going to tutor a little kid. This one should be pretty easy."

Lelouch sighed before entering the classroom. Inside sat a little boy, about seven years old.

"Are you my math helper?" the little boy asked, brown hair falling into his big blue eyes.

Lelouch nodded before sitting next to the boy. "What am I helping you with?"

Huge smile. "Pluses and minuses!"

"It's called addition and subtraction."

"Oh. Addation and subtwaction?"

"Addition and subtraction."

"Addwition and subtwaction?"

Lelouch shook his head, "No. Its addition—"

"Addwition?"

"And subtraction."

"Subtwaction."

"ADDITION AND SUBTRACTION!!!" the exiled prince screamed. He stormed out as the little boy burst into tears.

Suzaku rushed in to comfort the boy. Milly shook her head disappointingly.

"Evil McEvilpants."

* * *

"Um, why are we just standing here?" Lelouch asked.

"We're gonna clean up the campus!" Milly declared, tossing him a trash bag.

Lelouch looked around at all the trash. "Uhh, it wasn't this dirty yesterday."

"I know. I told everyone to dump their trash on the lawn. Now," Milly said clapping her hands together, "Get to work!"

_An hour later_

Suzaku and Milly showed up to find Lelouch sitting quite comfortably on a chaise under a tree. He was currently ordering around a group of middle-schoolers.

"Hurry up, you fools! Work harder! Harder!" Suzaku and Milly stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

"Alright, Lelouch. Even you can't mess up this one. It's a charity run for little kids with cancer."

Lelouch stared at his green-eyed friend. Was he really asking him to _run_? Voluntarily? Without his life depending on it? "HA! Good one, Kururugi."

"I'm serious, Lelouch, you're going to run this race."

"Make me."

Twenty minutes later, the exiled prince found himself dressed in pair of ridiculously short purple shorts (Milly obviously picked this outfit), standing at the starting line. The whistle was blown and…

They're off!

Coming around the corner was Kallen, quickly taking the lead. Close on her tail is Rivalz, followed by Shirley. But Lelouch? What about Lelouch? Everyone turned to look at him…

Milly and Suzaku collapsed in shock. Exactly twenty feet from the starting line was an out-of-breath Lelouch, practically keeling over.

"I (pant) need a (pant) defibrillator (pant pant pant)," he said before passing out.

* * *

"Okay, Lelouch. You need to learn to be more compassionate to women. Therefore, you will take one of your fangirls out on a date," Milly stated.

"Two words: hell no."

However, because we're all powerless to Milly and Suzaku, Lelouch ended up going out on the date anyway. It went boringly enough. She talked about Twilight for 3 hours straight; he lied for three hours straight. She kept staring at him until she drooled from longing; he kept staring at the potted plants in the restaurant until he drooled from boredom. All-in-all, it was an epic waste of time.

However, things got interesting when he dropped the girl off at home. Naturally, she wanted a kiss. Apparently, our prince is an idiot because when she leaned in, he freaked out and punched her in the face. She hit the ground. Hard.

"Ooopsie," he said, and then shrugged. He stood up and walked away. Good thing Suzaku and Milly weren't there to see that.

Milly and Suzaku burst into laughter from their hiding spot in the bushes. Two words, Lelouch.

Epic fail.

* * *

"Hopefully, this activity will go better," Milly said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're going to listen to a troubled teen talk about his/her problems," Suzaku explained.

Lelouch sighed, "Let's get this over with." Lelouch walked into the designated room where he would be meeting up with his 'troubled teen'…

And he almost fell over.

The troubled teen was Nunnally.

Lelouch turned to look at his friends. Suzaku smiled encouragingly. Milly just smirked.

"H-hello, Nunnally," he muttered as he sat down. "How can I help you?"

"Well," the blind girl jumped right into her problems, "There's this boy that I like but he kissed one of my friends even though I wanted to kiss him. I was jealous so I made-out with his brother. It turns out that the brother also kissed my friend and, guess what? Now she has an STD! Or is it STI? I can never remember. However, she kissed the brother a day after she kissed the guy I like! So now she doesn't know who gave her the STD. Or STI. But it also could have been her boyfriend. So now I don't know what to do. Should I get tested just in case, or what?"

Lelouch just stared at his sister. Then he stood up and walked towards the door. "Yeah, I can't do this."

As he passed Milly and Suzaku in the hallway, only one thought crossed his mind as a tear trickled down his cheek.

_What happened to my sweet Nunnally?_

* * *

"No, Milly. No," Lelouch said firmly. "I am not doing this."

"But, Lelouch," she whined, "It'll help you."

Lelouch sighed as Suzaku gave him a sweet, innocent look. "Please, Lulu."

He opened the door and plopped down into the nearest chair.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Womanizers Anonymous," a kind, middle-aged woman said. "I see we have a newcomer," she gestured to the prince. "Would you like to tell us your name?"

"Lelouch," he mumbled.

"Hello, Lelouch," the group said in unison.

"Would you like to share anything with us?" the woman asked.

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"My friends made me come."

"Do you think you're a womanizer?"

"Definitely not."

"Admitting it is the first step," she gestured to a young man sitting near her. "Gino admitted to being a womanizer last week and he's on the road to recovery."

The young man named Gino gave him a sly wink, as if to say _like hell_.

Lelouch glanced around the room and it was now that he noticed that it was full of creepy-looking adults, all who were giving him _the look_.

The I-am-so-raping-you-as-soon-as-we-get-out-of-here look.

Ah hell.

* * *

"What. The. Hell," was all Lelouch could say.

"C'mon, Lelouch," Milly said, "It's not that bad." Lelouch glanced over at Suzaku, who was currently in the corner laughing hysterically.

"It's (chuckle) not that (giggle) bad, Lu."

Insert copious amounts of laughter here.

His Royal Highness, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, was currently dressed in a pink and purple clown suit.

Suzaku forced himself to look serious. "Don't you want to help a little girl smile on her birthday, Lelouch?"

Lelouch sighed and stepped into the room where the birthday party was being held.

"Happy birthday!" Lelouch exclaimed. Then he froze.

"Lelouch?"

"C.C.? This is your birthday party?"

The witch smirked, "Of course. It's good to know you remembered."

_Thud!_

"Don't worry," C.C. said as everyone rushed towards the prince, "he'll be fine."

* * *

Euphemia waved to her half brother. "Hiya, Lelouch!!"

The prince bit back a grimace. "Hello, Euphemia. What are you doing here?"

"You're going to help her with her story," Suzaku said as he entered the room.

"SUZAKU-CHAN!!!!" the pink haired princess screamed. She ran to hug her knight. However, he anticipated her move and whipped out a Light Yagami plushie.

"LIGHT-KUN!!!!" she proceeded to hug the stuffed serial killer.

"Now, tell me about this story that you're writing, Euphy."

"It's a Hikaru x Kaoru yaoi fan fiction for Ouran High School Host Club."

"What's yaoi?" Lelouch was really confused.

Suzaku shook his head vehemently. "No, no, no! Don't do it, Lelouch! Run away while you still can!!!!"

Lelouch ignored his friend and turned to Euphy. The girl smiled sweetly.

"Guy-on-guy."

Both boys face-palmed simultaneously.

Suddenly, a girl walked in. She had black hair with white streaks and emerald green eyes. She had an eyebrow piercing, a dragon tattoo on her arm, and was decked out in all-leather. (A/N: hehe, fem version of mello.)

"Alright. Which one of you bitches stole my Kira plushie?" the girl demanded. Suzaku and Lelouch pointed to Euphemia. The scary girl then dragged the Britannian out of the room. Her screams could be heard down the hallway.

"We should probably go get her, huh?" Suzaku inquired.

"Yeah."

Silence except for the screams.

The Japanese boy suddenly perked up. "Hey! Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Heck yeah!"

The two friends linked arms and headed for Cold Stone.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first installment of my newest story. I hope you liked. A quick note about the OCs: the little boy was, well, just a random little boy but he probably will be showing up again. The crazy girl at the end was actually inspired by one of my friends. She's putting me in one of her fanfics so I decided to return the favor and put her in one of mine.

My spring break starts this weekend but I'm going out of town for awhile. I will try to update _Notebooks and Vamps_ b4 I go but I make no promises. I'll also try to update _Darkened Love_ because I already wrote half of the second chapter for it. So, yeah (again again). Gino, if you would.

Gino: Of course, Stephie-chan!!! *gets hugged by Stephanie* Please, please, PLEASE read and review!!! We would greatly appreciate it. If you have any suggestions or requests please let us know. Hope you liked the story! HAPPY SPRING BREAK, GUYS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Erm…so, yeah. I know what you're thinking. I was supposed to update this weeks ago and now I'm not updating until almost a month later. Well, I was super busy and there was a bunch of drama at school and blah blah blah. I'll explain everything in three words (all of these words are unrelated):

Gun.

Lockdown.

Bitchy classmates.

You don't care; you're probably just ready for me to get on with this story, huh?

Disclaimer: I own _**NOTHING**_.

Oh, and there will probably be a second part to this chapter.

* * *

Lelouch was calmly sitting at his desk, reading his book when suddenly his best friend came bounding up to him.

"Hey, Lelouch, guess whaaaaat?" Suzaku Kururugi drawled in a sing-song voice.

Lelouch sighed, "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret asking this, but what, Suzaku?"

"The Boy Scouts are short on chaperones for the camping trip, so I signed us up to volunteer!"

Purple eyes narrowed into a glare. "_What_?"

"Yeah, this'll be fun!"

"Suzaku-"

"Better start packing, Lu. We leave tomorrow."

"Suzaku, I-"

"See you later!" The knight ran off.

"Damn," the prince said, "He's smarter than I thought."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

Lelouch found himself standing outside in the cold November air, wearing a pair of ridiculous blue shorts. Thirteen boys between the ages of six and eleven were also standing around him, talking quite loudly.

"Dude, I got a new game for my DS!"

"Want my carrot sticks?"

"Waah! I left my Yugioh deck at home!"

"Hey, little kid! Give me your sandwich. I'm hungry."

"But my mommy made this for me."

Lelouch's head was pounding. They hadn't even left yet, and he was already losing his mind.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Suzaku exclaimed as the bus pulled up.

"Yeah," Lelouch said unconvincingly. "Hey, Suzaku? Where are the other chaperones? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"The…_other _chaperones?"

"Yeah, you know. The troupe leader, parents, etc."

"Uh, Lu? There are no others. It's just us."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, you son of a—"

"C'mon, you guys!" Suzaku interrupted. "Time to get on the bus!"

* * *

Three hours, one headache, and twelve glares at Suzaku later, Lelouch found himself standing in the forest with Suzaku and approximately thirteen boy scouts.

"Alright, everyone," his bubbly best friend stated, "Before we begin the hike to the campsite, I need everyone to pair up. The buddy system is very important. Stick with your buddy at all times!"

Did he just say the…_hike_ up to the campsite?

"It looks like we have an uneven amount of people," Suzaku was talking to one of the little boys. "Why don't you pair up with Lelouch?"

The prince's head snapped up when he heard his name. Almost immediately, he locked eyes with his soon to be partner…

It was the boy.

For those of you who do not recall, in the first chapter His Royal Highness _attempted_(key word being attempted) to tutor a little boy. This resulted in the boy bursting into tears when Lelouch yelled at him. Lelouch basically scarred him for life; he will never be able to add or subtract again.

Lelouch continued to stare in shock as Suzaku led the little boy over to him. The knight proceeded to introduce them. "Eric, this is Lelouch. He's gonna be your buddy this weekend. Stick with him, okay? He'll take real good care of you."

Eric looked up at him, recognition shining in his eyes. It was _him_. It was the evil, scary man that yelled at him. He looked up the nice man with the green eyes.

"Please don't make me be his buddy. He's…he…"

"He what?" Suzaku tilted his head to the side, curious as to what was wrong.

"He's…_**evil…**_"

"He won't hurt you, I promise," Suzaku looked at his friend seriously. "Lelouch, I need you to try to get along with him."

"I don't think so, Suzaku. I—"

"_Please, Lulu,"_ Big innocent green eyes stared down at him. "_Pretty please with giant pocky on top."_(A/N: I have actually had giant pocky. The smoothie place in the mall sells it; go figure. Its way more epic than regular pocky, if you can believe it)

"Fine," the prince grumbled. He quickly grabbed the small boy's hand. "Let's go," his eye twitched ever so slightly, "_buddy_."

* * *

The eight mile hike to the campsite was excruciating. Once they reached the small clearing where they would be spending the next three days and two nights, the boys began the **fun** part of their camping trip: earning badges.

Lelouch almost fell over when Suzaku informed him that they, too, would be trying to earn badges, as well.

"It's only fair," the Japanese boy said innocently. "Well, that it's kind of a requirement."

"A-a r-r-r-requirement?" Lelouch stuttered quite ridiculously.

"Well, yeah. Troupe leaders have to have a minimum of five badges, and since we're acting as troupe leaders, _we_ have to have a minimum of five badges. Don't worry, though. This stuff is super easy."

"Liar," the Britannian muttered under his breath. But he followed his friend to the rest of the group, nonetheless.

"Okay, guys!" The knight was as chipper as ever, "We're gonna work towards our first badge: the tent-pitching badge. So, everyone, pick a spot with your partner and start working!"

Lelouch trudged over to free patch of grass and sat his things down. He stared at the mess of cloth that was a so-called "tent". He had no idea where to begin.

He looked around for Eric, hoping his six year-old partner may be of some assistance. Eric, however, was standing in another spot, waiting for Lelouch.

"C'mon," the prince waved his partner over. The boy didn't budge.

"I wanna set the tent up over here, next to Suzaku's," the young boy stated.

Lelouch took a glance over at his friend's tent, barely processing its current state. Just as quickly, his head whipped back to the tent and Suzaku once more. And why is this, you ask?

Well, because Suzaku was currently standing in front of a perfectly assembled tent. _That's _why.

Lelouch's competitive side came out and, never one to be outdone, he walked over to his own area and began to assemble his tent.

Two hours and several failed attempts later, Lelouch finally swallowed his pride and asked Suzaku to pitch the tent for him.

* * *

The boys stood around talking as they waited for Suzaku to show up with their next task.

And currently, the boys were giving Lelouch hell for not knowing how to pitch a tent.

"I mean, how can you be a troupe leader and _not_ know how to build a tent?"

"Yeah, even Eric knew how to do it."

How did he do that? The kid was only six!

"You don't deserve to wear that uniform."

Lelouch felt his left eye sting ever so slightly. "Why don't you all go f—"

Suzaku cut him off as he showed up with an arm full of…_axes_?

"Now we're going to earn our tree chopping badge! Since some of you are too young to earn this badge, you can just go and work on your arts and crafts badge."

All of the kids between the ages 5 and 10 ran towards the craft table, as did Lelouch. Or rather, he tried to run to the craft table. He stopped by a quick yank by the collar.

He turned and froze.

Oh. God. Suzaku had on his serious face.

"Look, Lelouch, I really need you to do your best today. Let's face it: lately, you've basically been an ass. There's no other way to put it. I think this camping trip could help you become nicer, especially towards kids. So, please, don't give up on this task. You can do this. I believe in you."

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond to his BFF's heartfelt speech, but…

**BONK!**

…he got hit in the head with a glue stick.

He whipped around to face a very cute (and scared) 8-year-old boy.

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. "Suzaku, do you really trust me with an axe," he asked through gritted teeth.

A nervous chuckle from the knight.

"Eh he, good point," he patted the prince on the back and pushed him towards the craft table. "Go make me some nice macaroni art."

* * *

Lelouch stared at the ground dismally, regret and embarrassment washing over him. Pieces of macaroni were stuck in his hair, glitter was smeared along his shirt and his left cheek was marked with purple glue (1).

Suzaku shook his head at his besty. "Honestly, Lu, I expected better from you. I can't really say I'm surprised, but I'm definitely disappointed."

The knight glanced at the boy standing next to him. "Even though Lelouch instigated the predicament, you were technically the one to start the fight. Now, what do you say?"

The little boy sighed. "Lelouch, I'm sorry for trying to kill you with elbow noodles and glitter glue."

Lelouch smiled quite fakely. "Yeah, I'm sorry for kicking your ass with Popsicle sticks. That was out of line." The prince held out his hand, "So, mortal enemies?"

The boy smiled contently, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

"So what's our next task?"

Suzaku blinked unbelievingly. Lelouch looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"You've never been eager about these 'better person' activities."

"I need to be mentally prepared."

"Oh. Well next we're going to earn our campfire badge." Purple eyes stared at him blankly.

A sigh. "Basically, we're just going to build a fire."

"Suzaku, I have pyrophobia (2). You know, a fear of fire."

"What? You never told me that!"

"You never asked."

"Well, Lelouch, I'm glad you told me. Why don't you go sit down and relax far away from the fire."

"Okay!" _Hell, you don't have to tell me twice._

The dark-haired boy walked into the forest, as one of the Black Knights came walking up to him. The man was no one of particular importance, but we shall call him Soldier A. (3) Lelouch had contacted C.C. (who was currently acting as Zero in his absence).

"I don't really know what's going on, but Zero told me to give you this." He handed Lelouch/Zero a small box.

"Thanks," he said. Soldier A disappeared into the night. (It's actually 3 o'clock in the afternoon). Lelouch opened the box which should have revealed six Hershey chocolate bars.

Instead it contained a note in familiar hand-writing.

_**Sorry, Lelouch, but Suzaku anticipated something like this. He paid me off. How does he know that sausage and green pepper is my favorite combination?**_

_**-C.C.**_

_**P.S. He's probably standing behind you by now.**_

He turned slowly. Apparently, the witch was right.

"God damn you, Suzaku."

* * *

Lelouch sat on the sorry excuse for a seat (it was a log), sulking. "Damn Zuzu, ordering around **my** subordinates. Who does he think he is?" Mutter, mutter, mutter.

"Okay kids! It's time for the fun part! Ghost stories!" The knight held a flashlight under his chin for dramatic effect. "Now, who wants to go first?"

A smirk slowly crept over a certain Britannian's face, as a plan formed in his head. He raised his hand. "I'll go." His face the picture of innocence. Suzaku passed him the flashlight.

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"The walls were dripping with blood; flesh and cartilage hung from the ceiling fan. The white gleam of bone banged against the ceiling, as the fan spun round and round. The ceiling fan murder smiled at Suza-, I mean, Suzy's mangled body with sick satisfaction."

Lelouch looked at the group, horror evident upon their faces. They were clinging to each other, clearly frightened by the 'ceiling fan murderer'.

"The. End."

"C'mon guys," Suzaku worked to keep his voice steady. "Let's head back to the campsite."

The thirteen boys and two "troupe leaders" trudged through the forest back to their tents. There was silence amongst the group, Lelouch's story still lingering over them. And suddenly, they heard a _snap!_

They all paused at once. "What was that?" some nondescript boy asked. His already pale, freckled face paled even more. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch suspiciously, assuming he was trying to play some kind of joke on them.

"Let's keep going. I'm sure it's nothing." Suzaku took his index finger and his middle finger and pointed them to his green eyes. He turned the same fingers and pointed them at Lulu to say _I'm watching you._ They continued on their way.

_SNAP!_

"Okay, I know you guys heard that," Freckle-Face said once more. Everyone glanced around, even Lelouch. Some of the younger kids held on to each other, as they moved behind the older kids. The teenage boys put a brave face on, but subtly moved behind Suzaku.

I mean, he _is_ a trained soldier, after all.

And then, **it **attacked.

It was tall and dressed in all black. It lunged out at then, shivering and groaning terribly.

"**AH! OMIGOD! IT'S THE CEILING FAN MURDERER!" **Everyone screamed. Then, they ran.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lelouch couldn't help but notice that the so-called 'ceiling fan murderer' bore a striking resemblance to the Black Knight he met this afternoon.

* * *

Soldier A groaned exhaustedly. He'd spent the past five hours wandering around the forest trying to find the rendezvous point where he was supposed to get on the helicopter back home. Zero offered him a GPS, but he refused. He was a former Boy Scout, after all; he could get to the meeting spot all by himself.

Apparently, he'd overestimated his abilities.

"I'm going to be stuck in this forest forever, aren't I?" he questioned to the sky.

The faint screams were his only answer.

* * *

All of a sudden, Suzaku stopped running. It took everyone else a minute to realize what happened, but soon they also came to a stop.

"You know, I just realized something?" Suzaku said, mainly to himself.

"What?"

"There are no ceiling fans in the forest."

* * *

A/N: It is finished! God, it took me soooooo long to update this. Hell, it took me so long to write this! So, about the "ghost story": I made it up completely. It's not an actual story. One of these days, I might flesh it out and make it an actual story.

As you can see, I know nothing about camping/boy scouts/etc. Maybe I should have done research.

(1) When I say 'purple glue', I mean that glue that goes on purple but dries clear.

(2) Pyrophobia is obviously an irrational fear of fire.

(3) Soldier A is the unsung hero of anime! Look it up youtube; the song is really catchy.

Um, please tell me what you thought, I'd greatly appreciate it. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, all are welcome.


End file.
